Music for Maura
by PLT99
Summary: Maura is a senior in highschool, she meets Jane at a bus stop. It sends Mauras whole world in to a downward spiral when they meet again in New York.
1. Chapter 1

Music For Maura 

"Maura?" I catch myself drifting off as Susie nudges me back into reality. I glance up at the teacher who is lecturing us on the differences between an acid and a base. I pop my headphones into my ears and push play, I let out a small sigh as the music of Mozart's symphony no.29 floats through my head as my mind wanders. The bell rings, I am up and out of the class within ten seconds with my backpack slung over one shoulder avoiding the congested hallways I go straight to my locker. Grabbing all of my homework for the weekend I glance at my watch before shutting my locker and heading to the bus stop. As I pass by a large group of athletic looking seniors, Jocks. I think as I hear a few wolf whistles from them along with some unsavoury comments that make me cringe inward. I check my watch as I am already going to be late and missing the bus would not make matters any better. I round the corner to see the bus pulling away from the side walk, I sigh and slowly walk the rest of the distance to the bus stop. Taking a seat on the bench I put my backpack down beside me and once again put my headphones in and get lost in the music.

It was about ten minutes later that I felt someone sit down on the bench next to me, I glanced over at a girl with a small bag sitting next to her and a large case on the ground by her feet. She glanced at the time on her watch and I wondered if she had missed the same bus I did, I pulled out my headphones and put them in the pocket of my sweater. As I wracked my brains for anything at all to start a conversation with this stranger, I hear a deep gravelly voice quietly releasing a few colourful expletives. I glance up at the girl beside me she has on a pair of black skinny jeans with a rip in the knee and a grey shirt under a dark green jacket, she bends down and opens up the long case on the ground to reveal a jet black guitar she takes it out. My eyes are now watching her openly with curiosity, as she plays a few chords and adjusts the strings a little, then she starts playing and I cannot help but smile as I watch her fingers move effortlessly across the strings. She is softly singing the words as she plays and as I look up from her hands to her face, I am met with such a strikingly beautiful set of chocolate brown eyes that I didn't even realize she had stopped playing. She glanced down at her watch before placing the guitar back into its case.

I see the bus making its way up the street and stand up,

"You sounded great!" I say with a small smile.

"Thanks, do you play?" She asks.

"No, not guitar but I play piano" I say as the bus pulls up and we both climb on. The bus is fairly full and there are no empty seats, standing beside this perfect stranger we continue our conversation,

"So, you're more of a classical girl then?" she states more than asks.

I nod slowly, "but I like other types of music as well, I do admit that most of the pieces I play are classical though" I answer and look up at her, she is tall, towering over me at 5ft 4" I would say she is about 5ft 11".

I let my eyes run over her body I start at her shoes, a worn pair of all black high tops, then up her legs they seem to go on forever, then I look up at her face a lock of thick black hair has fallen into her eyes and she reaches to tuck it behind her ear. I suddenly feel a strong urge to know this strangers name, I stick out my hand "My name is Maura" I smile rather shyly as she takes my hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Maura. I'm Jane." Jane says as she smiles and her eyes dance with amusement. "Nice to meet you too, Jane" l reply

I look out the window near me and realize we are almost at my stop, I check my watch and I am so late I send a quick text to Annie, my girlfriend. Telling her to save me a seat. Once I get off the bus I walk as fast as I can towards the café on the corner, I'm not even half way there when I hear Jane's deep voice from behind me.

"Hey wait up, Maura where ya going? " I turn to see those beautiful brown eyes,

I slow down to let Jane catch up, "I'm going to meet a friend at the café on the corner." I answer pointing down the street.

"That's where I'm going too!" Jane says a goofy grin spreading across her face, "care for some company?" she asks.

I nod a yes and then ask "are you staying for the open mic tonight,?" she nods slowly and then says " I am actually going to play a song." she smiles shyly, " Really? Wow I have been coming here with my girlfriend for the past few weeks and I keep telling her she should go up but I think she is terribly shy…But an amazing singer!" I exclaim.

"Well I'll see you inside? " Jane states rather than asks, as we arrive at the entrance I nod and smile at Jane I wish her good luck and wave good bye as I disappear into the crowded café in search of Annie.

Annie isn't hard to find with her strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes, I spot her near the bar in the back and catch her eyes as I cross the room.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." I say as I hug her, then peck her on the cheek. She smiles at me with her brilliant smile, "It's alright, and do you want to sit down at a table the performers will be starting soon?" Annie asks glancing around for an open table.

I spot a table near the small stage and we go sit down, a waiter comes by asking if we wanted anything Annie orders a gin and tonic while I order an iced tea. Annie is in university and sometimes our schedules clash and it makes it hard to see each other but we always make time to meet up at the café every week to watch the open mic

We chat for a few minutes before the lights inside the café start to dim and the mc walks on to the stage "Welcome everyone to open mic night at the triple M's cafe our first performer plays the cello!" the crowed burst into cheers and applause as the first performer stepped up, a cello in his hand he sat down in a chair and began to play a beautiful piece. I smiled as Annie leaned in close and put her arm around me and whispered in my ear "That was almost as beautiful as you"

We watch a few more people before the mc announces there will be a short intermission, I get up to go to the washroom telling Annie I'll be back in a few minutes. On my way I run into Jane who is sitting at a table with a few other people, "hey Maura, this is Frost, my little brother Frankie, and my best friend Riley." I smile at the group "nice to meet you all, I'm Maura," I excuse myself and continue to the washrooms. I do a quick check of my make up before I go back to join Annie at our table, I get there just in time as the mc is just announcing the next performer, I sit and apologize to Annie for taking so long. I hear the familiar sounds of someone adjusting the microphone and as I glance up to see who will be playing next my eyes are met with an intense pair of deep brown ones as Jane starts to pick a soulful and enrapturing song. Hear the raspy deep voice and I feel as if she and I are the only people in the world as if she is playing to me and no one else.

**Hi! so i havent written anything for a while now but this is just a little something i had in my head for awhile, and im not sure where it is going or if i will update anytime soon. but for anyone willing to read here it is! **

**all mistakes are my own and of course the characters dont belong to me either.**

**please leave me comments and suggestions or questions and pm me anytime!**

**thank you!**

**-JP**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up at 6 am, I didn't want to go to school, not today. In a perfect world I would be going to the café after school today to meet up with Annie and watch the people perform, but it is not a perfect world and maybe dating college girls isn't a great idea. I ponder this thought for a few minutes as I get ready for what may already be an exhausting day.

As I get on the bus I put my head phones in and listen to music to keep my mind off of Annie, Mozart's symphony no.29 plays through my ears and instead of Annie I am reminded of Jane. The rather mysterious striking stranger I met at a bus stop, who had a beautiful voice but vanished before I could get her number or even her last name. That was almost two months ago, a lot has changed since then my life was better, I was happy, now I don't even want to go to school.

This weekend I have an audition in New York for Julliard, I have written a piece that I am going to play on piano. It's an older piece I wrote before I even knew I got the audition, although it may not be my very best piece it seemed the only one fitting to be played there.

I got to school and went to the music room, where I was meeting up with Susie. Once I got there I pulled out my music although I had it memorised and sat at the piano. I warmed up and then began to practice the song when I finished playing it I heard clapping from behind me I turned to see Susie, a wide smile spread across her face

"Holy crap Maura you are amazing!" she exclaimed. I saw the drumsticks in her hand and got an idea "Thanks Susie but I'm not the only one who has an audition for Julliard, now it's your turn." I encourage her to play, until she finally caves in.

I watch as she sits behind the kit and then with a quick mischievous grin at me she begins to play a simple beat at first but it slowly progresses in to a much more complicated rhythm. I let my eyes slide closed reflecting back on everything that has happened in the past few years, I met Susie when I moved to Boston two years ago we both were in musical theory as young aspiring musicians we became close friends. We pushed each other to try new things but we had one main common goal, to get in to Julliard. Now as I think back we both have come far, when I first met Susie she could play the cello and she really was amazing. Now she can play the cello, the guitar, and the drums. I could only play the piano but now I can play the cello too, thanks to Susie of course.

My thoughts are interrupted by the bell, I sigh open my eyes again and Susie stops playing to gather up her backpack and I do the same before we leave I remember something I forgot to tell Susie,

"Hey, I will meet you outside after school?" I ask, she nods before heading out into the busy and congested hallways.

My parents have a loft apartment they own in New York, and they said Susie and I could stay there for the weekend because of our auditions.

School came and went and I barely remember anything, I was too distracted. The nerves were starting to get to me along with the pressures of my parents. Originally they were skeptical about me applying to Julliard because they don't know what kind of career a music degree would ensure for their daughter, so as a compromise I also applied to BCU and Columbia University because if this doesn't work out I would like to be a doctor.

As the last bell rang I barely took notice of any one as I hurried down the hall to the front doors where Susie was standing. She smiled at me and I smiled back as we walked into the student parking lot and to Susie's car, "I'm so excited for this weekend, this is gunna be great!" exclaimed Susie, as she started her car.

"We just need to swing by my house to grab my suit case," Then we will be on our way, off to New York, I think to myself.

After several hours of driving we finally arrive at the loft, we are both famished and exhausted from the drive and decide to walk to the closest pizza place and grab a bite to eat there, they found a place a few blocks away called Rizzoli's family pizzeria, it seem like a good place to eat. We went inside and Susie ran off to find a table while I went to order, as I approached the front counter to order I looked up to meet the eyes of the waiter they were deep brown, they held a feeling of familiarity.  
"What can I get you today?" he asked me and I gave him the order, but I still felt this feeling like I knew this man.

I watched as he scribbled out the order on a note pad ripped it off the pad and turned to give it to the kitchen staff, "Janie, orders coming in," he said "Yeah I'll get it in a minute Frankie!" a deep but decidedly feminine voice came from the kitchen a voice I wouldn't forget. "Jane?" I say louder than I meant too. The waiter turns to look at me a questioning look on his face.

"You know Jane?" he asked sounding rather surprised. I nod slowly, then say "We met once in Boston…" I trailed off just as Jane came out with my order "Okay here's the large half pepperoni and half spinach and cheese, pizza …?" Jane's eyes go wide as she glances up from the pizza in hand. "Maura is that you?" she asks astonishment written on her face. "Hey Maura is the pizza ready yet?" Susie asks as she walks up to stand beside me, but I can't take my eyes off of Jane who has not moved a single muscle. It was the waiter who broke the silence, "Your Maura from that café? I'm Frankie Jane's brother." I smile at Frankie and then I remember "Oh, sorry this is my friend Susie we are staying just a few blocks down the street, in New York for the weekend." I quickly explain. After I introduce Susie to Frankie and Jane, Susie suggests that we get back to the loft to catch up on our sleep, I bid my good byes to Jane and Frankie, we grab our pizza and head out the door.

"Oh crap, Susie I left my bank card inside ill run back and get it," I exclaim before running inside again, I leave a piece of paper with my name and phone number on it with Frankie make him promise to give it to Jane before turning and rushing back out the door.

Once we are back in the loft we sit down on the couch and dig into the food, after a few minutes Susie speaks "so… Maura how do you know this Jane character?"

"Umm well I don't really, I met her at a bus stop a few months back on my way to an open mic night, turns out that was where she was headed too. She was one of the performers and she was unbelievably good too, but she left right after her set and I never got more than her name." I sigh and take another bite of pizza. Susie starts to giggle, I glare at her. "It is not funny!,"

"Well it might be fate, I mean if you believed in that kind of thing. A coincidence that we just happened to be staying a few blocks from a resturant that she works at and that we run into her on the first night in New York!... Maybe you are meant to be together like soulmates or something?" Susie speculated about five different theories before I decided enough was enough. "Okay if I hear one more "maybe" or "what if" I may not make it through this trip!" I say exhausted.

Although deep down I wished it to be true, to maybe not sound completely outrageous. I fell asleep that night dreaming of symphonies with Janes' deep and beautiful voice echoing through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Susie and I woke early Saturday morning and we both were nervous about our auditions, what if's kept running through my mind like "what if I screw up." The whole ride to the performance hall both Susie and myself sat in silence to overcome with nerves to talk.

Once we arrived I felt this odd calm fall over me. As we went to sign in and were ushered into a waiting room I thought I caught a glimpse of familiar dark curly locks, but my mind quickly shifted as I heard my name being called, I was next. Once I was finished my audition I waited with Susie, when she was called in I went for a walk around the building trying not to think too much about my own audition. Deciding that I needed some air I step outside and take a seat on a bench I take a deep breath and close my eyes to focus on my breathing.

"Is this bench taken?" I snapped my head up as I heard the familiar voice of Jane, and of course there she was smiling at me from where she stood.

"Are you following me?" I ask, without thinking.

"You know I could say the same to you.." Jane quips back taking a seat beside me.

"Are you going to audition as well?" I ask changing the subject completely.

"I'm actually volunteering, I am in my second year at Julliard." Jane says with a hint of pride showing through her "badass" façade.

"Really!? What are you studying?" I ask.

"Whoa try not to sound too surprised, I'm a musician, I'm not dumb." She pauses to chuckle a little and her chuckle sounds like music in my ears, "I'm doing composition and song writing or at least that's my focus." She replies after a few moments.

"Maura where have you been?" Susie says looking frantic, as she walks out of the building towards Jane and I.

"Look who I found Susie…" I say trying to get Susie to calm down.

"Hi, I'm Jane, I never got to formally introduce myself to you last night" Jane says while holding out a hand for Susie to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jane, I'm Susie." Susie says as she shakes Jane's hand.

"Sorry guys but I have to get back inside, but if you want to go see some of the night life in New York city, come by the pizza place around eight o'clock." Jane says as she gathers her things and stands to go.

"Yea sure that sounds great." I say, before Jane goes back inside.

Once Susie and I get back to the loft we are both starving, and going for a walk to see if there are other restaurants around seems like a great idea. This time we go in the opposite direction of the pizza place, we pass a few small cafes and some shops, Susie spots a nice little French restaurant and we go in and have a wonderful meal before heading back to the loft.

"I'm so excited! I can not wait to go out tonight!" Susie exclaims as we go about getting ready for our night out.

"Do you think she will take us to a club?" I ask, feeling rather nervous about this whole outing.

"I don't know but I hope she brings her brother he is cute!"

_Seriously Susie! is that all she thinks about …. boys and music!_ I think to myself as I chuckle and roll my eyes at my friends excitement. We leave the loft around 7:45 and walk the two blocks to the pizza place, we walk inside feeling over dressed in such a casual place. I look around trying to find Jane instead I spot Frankie walking towards us, in a clean shirt and some nicer looking pants, he cleans up nicely I think to myself. My attention is caught by the long tan legs and unruly curls of Jane, who smiles at us and I nearly faint because I have forgotten to breath. Jane is wearing cut off black jeans that go down to her knees and a nice maroon colored t-shirt with a leather jacket in her hand.

"Hott!" Susie whispers my own thoughts in my ear.

"Hey! are you guys ready? Oh I hope you don't mind Frankie tagging along?" Jane asks us

"Yeah of course, the more the merrier!" Susie says sounding almost too enthusiastic.

We all head back outside, Jane falls into step next to me as we make our way down the sidewalk, I notice she keeps glancing at me and I cant help but blush.

"So where are we going anyway?" I ask curiously giving Jane a sideways glance.

"it's a surprise" Jane answers with a mischievous grin on her face.

"hmm.. Okay, you look great!" I say and I notice Jane's cheeks grow pink and she ducks her head a little.

"Thanks, but you look amazing!" she exclaims and I smile a little at her compliment.

"Here we are!" Jane states, I glance at the rather run down looking place with a burnt out sign and a big bouncer standing outside the door.

"Do you guys have I.d.?" Jane turns and asks Susie and I.

"No" we both say in unison, then Jane reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out two I.d.s and hands them to us. We walk towards the bouncer and he smiles at Jane, and nods to let her in

"Got I.d.?" he asks Susie and I, in a strong Russian accent. We show him our i.d., he nods and lets us in. Once inside I feel Jane take my hand and lead me through a long hallway there are pictures of famous singers, musicians and composers all along the walls at the end of the hallway Jane stops and turns to me and Susie.

"Welcome to the best hangout spot around," then she opens the door and inside there is a very new looking lounge with a bar at the back and a small stage at the front. I couldn't believe my eyes how could this place be so nice on the inside but look like it was out of business on the outside. "This is was bought by a few former Julliard students and turned into this and all those pictures are people who have been here that went or go to Julliard." Jane explains pointing to a wall filled with little strips of photo booth style pictures.

"Wow." I cant find any other words to describe this place this is the second time Jane has rendered me speechless in the hour we have been here. "What's the name of this place?" I ask turning to look back at Jane.

"It's called The Smiling Buddha, after the first band to preform here, they were small town but the name fit the place and gave it character." Jane explained

"The Smiling Buddha, I like it!" I say to Jane who chuckles at me and taps my nose with her finger, I scrunch up my nose and we both burst out in giggles like five year olds. I wish this night would never end.

* * *

thanks for reading sorry its a little short and i took a while to post it. Exams are coming up for me and i have been studying like crazy!

anyways please comment and ill hopefully update soon.

thanks for reading XXX

PLT


End file.
